


Human

by manicmea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: Made this to cheer a friend up. Some moments between Mulder and Krycek.





	Human

Made in 2009 and at the time I loved the effects used and couldn't stop laughing how there faces looked. I also hope you don't get dizzy.

The Killers - Human

> You will need to have adobe flash player installed for it to work.
> 
> Once on my site if you see a link ending with .flv then that is only to download it.
> 
> Stream at: <https://manicmea.com/human-v#.Wcw3xxOPKog>


End file.
